starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty
:Zeratul: "I bring tidings of doom. The xel'naga return, the cycle nears its end, the artifacts are the key." :Jim Raynor: "The key... the key to what?" :Zeratul: "To the end of all things." :―Zeratul delivers a warning to Jim Raynorsrc Wings of Liberty is the name of the StarCraft II terran campaign and episode. It will be the first StarCraft II product and will be released separately from the other two games, Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void,Mike Farley. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II Single Player Is A Trilogy! Kotaku.com Accessed 2008-10-10.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 08: StarCraft II Split Into Three Games. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-10. occurring before them chronologically.2008-09-11, StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2008-12-11 The game will contain a method for learning how to play the other races.Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008010-12. Campaign Storyline The terran campaign will focus on Raynor's Raiders, which has become a mercenary force based in the Hyperion. Raynor's forces are out of money and morale, but Raynor has been trying to reverse this by acquiring alien artifacts and selling them to the mysterious Moebius Foundation. The campaign will have clear cut resolution.2008-09-11, StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2008-12-11 Jim Raynor is "the central hero and character of the campaign,"2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. which focuses on his fight against the Terran Dominion as well as his relationship with Kerrigan.Rob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. First Missions The campaign starts at Mar Sara, site of the start of the original StarCraft.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 1). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Jim Raynor returned here as he fought a losing battle against the Terran Dominion. As Raynor had a drink, his old friend Tychus Findlay walked in, commenting that, for the Dominion's most wanted, he was easy to find. Raynor was surprised, since Findlay had been "put on ice" for a "life sentence", but Findlay claimed he was a "model citizen" now. Findlay offered Raynor a business deal. He had a contact who would offer much money for each artifact they "liberated" from the Dominion. Findlay and Raynor discussed how Findlay broke out of prison. Findlay claimed to have escaped while being transferred to New Folsom's prison, killing several guards with his bare hands in order to escape... Raynor clearly didn't believe him. Raynor's Raiders "liberated" an alien artifact from a Dominion base, and discussed their new employer -- the Moebius Foundation. Afterwards, a massive zerg invasion targeted the same site -- as was reported by Dominion media -- and were moving against civilian areas. The Raiders defended the site. Matt Horner arrived in the Hyperion, rescuing the Raiders.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. While in space, Raynor, Findlay and Horner discussed the zerg attacks. News reports showed the zerg striking at core Dominion worlds, and confirmed that the invasion was being led by the Queen of Blades. The Dominion fleet retreated to protect the core resource centers as the Fringe Worlds were abandoned.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. A Chilling Warning While seeking a drink in the Hyperion’s cantina, Raynor was surprised by Zeratul, who warned him that the "xel'naga return" and that the artifacts were the key.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. OnNJQcc7Brw Mini-Campaigns Wings of Liberty will include a protoss mini-campaignAJ, LordofAscension, Joneagle X. 2008-10-11. Live Coverage. Starcraft.org Accessed 2008-10-17. based on Zeratul, focusing on the "greater threat".2008-10-13. StarCraft II Zeratul cinematic. Gameplanet. Accessed 2008-10-13. Other mini-campaigns will also feature. However, Raynor will remain as the main character of the installment. Mechanics In the terran campaign, players will be able to choose their own missions in the middle part of the campaign rather than progress through a set series. Interactions in briefings will also change, as Jim Raynor can interact with those around him (e.g. he can walk around the Hyperion, talk to characters like Tychus Findlay and his second-in-command Matt Horner and even play around with his armory's crane). The missions are designed to emphasize player choice, such as which technology to buy, missions to play, and which characters to interact with. Blizzard intends to create varied interesting missions, each with an interesting gimmick or unique strategy. In addition, Blizzard wants players to understand the universe as a whole, so they will visit planets, get a sense of the geography, learn who the major players and characters are and find out about political factions. Jim Raynor will be the main character, and the player will direct him, determining to some extent who Raynor will become based on their choices. This is different from the "vague" player character from StarCraft I. Numerous between-mission set pieces exist, such as the bar on Mar Sara where Tychus Findlay was reunited with Jim Raynor, and includes features such as a jukebox (which enables music to be turned on or off), a bulletin board containing useful information (such as wanted posters) and nostalgic pieces (such as a picture of Raynor and Findlay in the Heaven's Devils), and a TV set which showed newscasts informing Raynor about events affecting the Terran Dominion.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. In such spaces, such as the cantina, new characters can be found, and news reports can be watched.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. While some units will enter the campaign through missions, the player can also gain access to some units and upgrades for them are purchased outside actual missionsFrank Pearce, Bob Colayco, Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-08-21. Blizzard Talks StarCraft II at Leipzig (PC) (page 3). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-23.Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco, Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-08-21. Blizzard Talks StarCraft II at Leipzig (PC) (page 4). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-23. in the Hyperion armory. Players will be able to "customize" their selections which suit their playstyles, for instance buying defensive upgrades for bunkers would suit a defensive playstyle.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. In addition, other upgrades that will never be seen in multiplayer, such as area-of-effect increases or the ability to add both a tech lab and a reactor to a barracks will be included in the system.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Wings of Liberty will have its own starmap.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The starmap is used to access missions. Often missions will be associated with different characters. For instance, after fleeing Mar Sara, Jim Raynor can choose between rescuing the abandoned Fringe World of Agria or retrieving an artifact from fanatical protoss on Monlyth. If the former mission if concluded, a new character will be added to the roster of Raynor's Raiders.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Raynor's Raiders will have access to some older technology, such as Wraiths, Goliaths and medics; Raynor's been around for a while and would likely use the older technology. Characters *Jim Raynor (commander) *Dr. Ariel Hanson (scientist) *Tychus Findlay (marine) *Matt Horner (Hyperion commander) *Rory Swann (chief engineer) *Gabriel Tosh (mysterious arms dealer) Video StarCraft II Terran demo S20iGhAo1KY References Category: Games Category: Storyline